AncientWisemon
Summary Possessing the attribute of "Steel", AncientWisemon is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. A Mega who existed only in the distant past, it is the wisest person in the Digital World. Due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, it is said that there is nothing which Ancient Wisemon doesn't know. It is a sage that possesses the knowledge of the distant past, but can also forecast the distant future. Also, it is said that Ancient Wisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Ancient Wisemon's abilities were later passed on to the "Mutant Digimon". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: AncientWisemon, "Legendary Warrior of Steel" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus Attribute Ancient Mutant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Destroyer inherited from Keramon. All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing (he cured Lilimon from Vandemon's paralysis), Space-Time Manipulation (Can Slow, Stop, Accelerate and Erase Time. This can work on Immeasurable beings), Attack Reflection, Dimensional BFR, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Trickster, Information Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (As one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Ancient Wisemon is much stronger than the average Mega-level Digimon. Helped to defeat Lucemon, but was eventually killed by the angel) Speed: FTL (Comparable to the other Warrior Ten) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters as Impmon and Wizardmon | Planetary with projectiles, Varies with Pandora Dialogue Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientWisemon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. *'Laplace no Ma:' With ultimate wisdom, it calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent for eternity in a separate universe. *'Elder Sign:' Summons the ultimate evil god from that universe. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' AncientWisemon is able to turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. *'Eternal Nirvana:' Imprisons the opponent within the Space-time Stones for an eternity. *'Pandora Dialogue:' Repeatedly preserves the opponent's attacks within space and time, then plays them back at high speed. *'Trickster:' All his attacks have a chance to turn his opponents into sprites while also negating their abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Metal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Probability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hackers Category:Mutants Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Law Users